counterpartstarzfandomcom-20200215-history
Counterpart Filming Locations
Exterior Counterpart Filming Locations are in both Los Angeles and Berlin, while the most frequently used interiors are shot on sound stages in both countries. The first day of filming took place on one such sound stage, it featured the scene where the two Howards meet for the first time in The Crossing (Episode). The short scene took two days to film. The built-set environment and other elements were designed by Dan Bishop (Mad Men). The Crossing (Episode) Opening Scene Half of the opening scene was filmed in Berlin and half in Los Angeles. The hotel hallway is LA while the exteriors and interior of the bathroom were in Germany. Hospital The hospital scenes were also half in Berlin and half in LA. Exteriors filmed with actors in Germany and interiors at a hospital in Silver Lake, California. Office of Interchange The exterior of the Office of Interchange is the Tempelhof Airport. This was the location of the Berlin Airlift, a major event in Cold War between the US and USSR. The interior lobby of the OI building is the historic USC hospital in the Lincoln Heights neighborhood in LA. The exterior of the Art Deco building was used for the soap opera General Hospital as well as movies and shows since the 1940s. Café Moscow The Café Moskau or Café Moscow is a listed cultural monument within the Karl-Marx-Allee in the Mitte District of Berlin. Built from designs by Josef Strauß in 1963, Café Moskau was the center of the first socialistic residential complex at Karl-Marx-Allee, former Stalinallee. The structure was supposed to symbolize the brotherhood between DDR and Soviet Union and featured a full-sized replica of Sputnik, the first man made satellite in space, attached to a pole on the roof. More production notes on this episode can be found at The Crossing (Episode). Birds of a Feather The Church The church where D2 Howard (and later Emily) meets Alexander Pope is St. Matthäus-Kirche at Matthäikirchplatz #1 just off Potsdamer Straße in Berlin. Justin Marks tells Counterpart Wikia that the interior of the church was filmed at a location in Pasadena, California. Church of the Angels is located at 1100 Avenue 64 in Pasadena and has been used in a number of television shows and movies including The Office, Parks and Recreation, and Heathers. Theater des Westens The scenes between the theater, the bar, and the courtyard outside in Birds of a Feather were all filmed in different locations and, in some cases, different countries. Creator Justin Marks explains that the interior of the theater was in Downtown Los Angles while the interior of the bar was filmed at the Thirsty Crow in Silver Lake. All exteriors were filmed in Berlin. The exterior of the theater is the Theater des Westens on Kantstraße designed by Bernhard Sehring and opened in 1896. Nadia's Apartment Another Los Angeles location in this episode, the Art Deco building in DTLA called The Eastern, served as the interior of Nadia's apartment. The exterior, with its distinctive mural, is located in Berlin at Am Friedrichshain 33 in the Prenzlauer Berg district. Train Station Perhaps the most familiar of the locations to tourists and those living in Berlin is the Alexanderplatz train station in the Mitte district. This is where Nadia's father falls on the tracks. More production notes on this episode can be found at Birds of a Feather. The Lost Art of Diplomacy The Cosima Theater D1 Emily's accident happens outside the Cosima Theater on Sieglindestraße in Berlin. This is also where D2 Emily meets her contact at the movies to gather information about the fake Midnight Station order to rendition her Howard. Producer Amy Berg explains that the theater was originally going to be the Midnight Station and its projectionist was written as an agent of the OI. This changed because the location was not suitable for what they wanted to do. The Hotel Walcot The Hotel Walcott Berlin (where Peter Quayle visits the sex worker) does not exist in any known dimension. The exterior shown is a slightly altered version of the Hotel de Rome at Bebelpatz in the heart of Berlin. This historic section of the city was the sight of Nazi book burnings in 1933. It is also home to the State Opera building, St. Hedwig’s Cathedral and portions of Humboldt University. Police Station The production used the real exterior and interior of the former Berlin Police station at Friedenstraße 31. Built in 1883, the building in the city's Friedrichshain district is considered a cultural monument. It was formerly used as a residence for teachers at municipal schools No. 135 and 137. In 2014, it was designated as state-subsidized studio space for artists. Counterpart added police signage outside and a number of props inside to give the illusion of a decaying but still functional police station. More production notes on this episode can be found at The Lost Art of Diplomacy. Both Sides Now Heinrich's Butcher Shop Heinrich's butcher shop is a real storefront in the Neukölln district of Berlin. The Blutwurstmanufaktur GmbH on Karl-Marx-Platz (#9-#11) specializes in blood sausage. More production notes on this episode can be found at Both Sides Now. The Sincerest Form of Flattery Haus Wizleben Alexander Pope is shown to be staying at the Haus Witzleben an historic building in the Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf area of Berlin at Witzlebenplatz 4-5. Designed by architect Georg Pinette, the building went up in 1909-1910. More production notes on this episode can be found at The Sincerest Form of Flattery. Category:Browse